


Roommates | Levi x reader | Modern AU!

by Venulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Reader-chan's current boyfriend is Jean. However, she has romantic feelings for his handsome roommate, Levi.





	1. Roommates | Ch.1

> _Warning: Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | Don’t like, don’t read._

  
  
  
  
(y/n) has been in a relationship with Jean for three years now and today they were celebrating their anniversary. So he took her out to dinner at a nice restaurant, and then they ended up in her apartment which she shared with Levi, her roommate and best friend.   
Fortunately, the man was out with his girlfriend, Petra, a really nice and loving girl, in (y/n)’s opinion. So Jean and her, took that chance to spend a night full of passion in her empty apartment; they started making out on the couch and then, (y/n) ended up kneeling naked on the couch, legs as spread as she could spread them, with her arms over the back of it for support. She was facing at her apartment door and her ass was sticking up to Jean’s face. He was kneeling on the floor and sticking his tongue inside her vagina while stroking and rubbing her swollen clitoris with one hand and with the other he was kneading her ass and occasionally spanking it slightly.  
“Oh God, Jean! Don’t stop!” She begged  
Jean was licking her insides when he thought that she would love it if he fucked her with his tongue, so he started sticking it in and out of her vagina, making her go crazy.  
“A-aah! J-Jean! That feels…so…good…” He smirked and continued his ministrations.  
  
She was enjoying every second of it; Jean was really skilled with his tongue although he lacked skills under the sheets. Or at least he didn’t know how to touch the right places while having sex with her.  
(y/n) was looking at the door with half-lidded eyes when she saw said door being opened. Her eyes were as big as saucers when she saw Levi getting inside the apartment; she thought that he wouldn’t come back home till morning, he was spending the night with Petra after all and he never came back home so late at night.   
Jean was so focused in pleasuring her girlfriend that he didn’t even hear the door being opened and then closed.  
Levi stood there, eyes widening at the image before them; (y/n)’s breasts were bouncing due to her rocking her hips on Jean’s face. She was blushing from both embarrassment and her sexual arousal.  
“A-ahh! Shit!” She kept moaning causing Levi’s pants to get tighter by the second.  
‘ _Damn, she is so sexy_ ’ He thought.  
(y/n) noticed Levi’s bulge and bit her lip. Ever since she started sharing the apartment with him, 4 years ago, she has had a crush on him but sadly he was already dating Petra at the time.  
“Ngh..hah…” She couldn’t help to start fantasising about him; imagining Levi taking Jean’s place and fucking her with his tongue. That made her reach her peak and she cummed all over Jean’s mouth, releasing a loud moan.  
“OH GOD! LEVI! AH…HAAAH...AHH!!!” Levi's eyes widened for a second before returning back to normal.  
Jean was not pleased with hearing her screaming someone else’s name. He got up and angrily questioned her.  
“Hey, what was that!? Why did you scream that dwarf’s nam-…” He interrupts himself seeing Levi standing in front of the door. Jean was shocked but he recovered soon enough.  
“What are you doing here, man? Are you some kind of pervert or what? He asked angrily.  
“N-no…” (y/n) said out of breath. “He.. he just..go-…”   
“I just got in” Levi interrupted her.  
“Weren’t you at your girlfriend’s?” Jean inquired  
“I was but now I’m here. Do I have to remind you that this is my apartment, brat?  
“Tch…way to ruin the mood” Jean answered.  
“I told you…we should have done it in my room…” (y/n) said regaining her breath again.  
“Tch…you two better clean up the mess you’ve made, ” he said pointing at the clothes scattered across the room. And with that, he went to his bedroom to take care of his "little" friend.  
(y/n) picked her dirty clothes up, went to her room and placed them in a clothes basket. She then, came out of her room wearing a slightly see-through robe.   
Jean, who was re-dressing himself, looked at her with lustful eyes. “Hey, should we continue this in your room?” He said winking at her.  
“No, Jean. I think it would be better if we leave it for another time…considering what just happened.”   
“Hmm...Maybe you are right… You know, I freaked out a little when I heard you moaning his nam-“  
“I was not moaning his name, Jean!” She interrupted him. “I was cumming when he got in and I was surprised and I ended up saying his name, that’s all!” She defended herself.  
“Yeah, I understood that the moment I saw him standing in front of the door. But for a moment I thought you were fantasising about him or something.”  
“Me? Fantasising about him? Pfft…you are funny, Jean. Haha.” She awkwardly laughed, she felt guilty.  
“I know. You only got eyes for me, right?” He smiled at her.  
“Right...” She said slightly smiling at him.  
“I better get going. Bye (y/n), I love you” he said passionately kissing her lips.  
“I love you too, Jean, apologise,” She said smiling at him.  
  
Once Jean was out of the door, (y/n) decided to go and talk to apologise to him for what happened minutes ago. When she was close to his bedroom door, she heard him moaning.  
“…Ngh…Nngh..ahh…” (y/n) blinked twice and called his name.  
“Levi? Are you okay?” She waited for an answer.  
“…(y-y/n)... a-ah!” She thought that he wasn’t feeling well but she wasn’t sure.  
“Levi, I’m coming in…” She hesitated.  
The door was a little open so she just pushed it slightly and what she saw made her all wet down there; there in his bed was Levi completely naked with his legs spread, he was wearing headphones so she assumed that he didn’t hear her calling. Levi was pleasuring himself with his eyes closed.  
“A-aaah!...(y/n)…(y-y/n), ngh...” (y/n)’s eyes widened.   
‘ _Is he doing this because of what he saw moments ago_?’ (y/n) thought while she watched him stroking his surprisingly big cock. ‘ _God! He is so big!_ ’ The tip of his dick was covered in precum. He looked so alluring to her at the moment, with his face flushed, half-lidded eyes and parted lips; he was breathing heavily.  
Slowly, Levi used his free hand to caress his body, starting from his neck, going down to his collar-bone and chest where he teased one of his nipples, pinching and pulling it. “Ahh, ah!” He moaned and then he continued going down caressing his abs, and circling his bellybutton with his index finger. He then went further down till he reached his testicles and he started massaging and rubbing them carefully. “haaa, shit.”He moaned again.   
“Damn it, I’m getting all wet” She whispered. At that moment (y/n), who was leaning on the door frame, started panting heavily and she couldn’t help to open her robe and moved one of her hands down to her already swollen clitoris, stroking it. “Ah!” She used her free hand to cover her mouth in order not to make a sound. ‘ _What am I doing?_ ’ She thought stroking her clitoris harder and faster. “Hah, hah” Her hand muffled her moans. ‘ _I love Jean, so why am I doing this…_ ’ “ahh! Levi!” She moaned again. ‘ _…this is so…_ ’ “Aaahh!” and again. ‘ _...wrong._ ’ She then stuck a finger inside her wet hole. “Ah God! Levi!” She moaned his name again while sticking a second finger inside.  
“F-fuck…(y/n)…” (y/n) saw the hand that he was using to give his balls a rub, moving downwards to play with his butthole. ‘ _God, that is so sexy. I didn’t know he liked that kind of stuff_ ’ She thought. “Ngh…” (y/n) moaned as she started rubbing her G-spot with her fingers.  
  
After a few minutes, Levi reached his limit. “Sh-shit (y/n)…I’m gonna…A-ah, ah!... AAAHHH, (Y/N)!” He cummed all over his chest and abs.  
‘ _God…that’s so…SHIT! I gotta go before he sees me, fuck!_ ’ She hurriedly and carefully pulled the door closed in order for it to look like it was before. And then she fled to her room to finish what she was doing.  
“Damn, I want to lick the cum out of his chest and abs. Shit! What is wrong with me? When did I turn into a peeping Tom?” She said aloud.


	2. Roommates | Ch.2

_Warning: Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | If you don't like any of this, please don't read it._  
  
  
  
A couple of days later, (y/n) was in the living room with Levi. She was sitting on the couch, texting her boyfriend, and Levi was having a cup of tea while reading a book sitting on one of the individual couches in the living room. Today Jean and (y/n) were going to spend the night together.

 _Oh man… I still can’t believe I peeped on Levi the other day. I’m such a pervert…I mean, come on who does that anyway? Besides he is my friend and my fucking roommate! It’s not like I’m still in love with him. Yeah… I’m so over him. I just love hi— Noooooooo. No, no, no, no, no, no! That’s not what I meant, right? Oh, come fucking on! I can’t love him. I’m with Jean and he’s with God damn fucking Petra. Gaaaah!! I’m doomed. Fuck my life.  
I can’t be with Jean if I have feelings for Levi. That won’t work, at least not for me... And that wouldn’t be fair. I’m fucked! Fuck my fucking life!_“Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck!” She said without realising it.

“Are you okay?” Levi said raising and eyebrow and placing the teacup on the coffee table.

“What!? Yes, I’m fine. Sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear you sex talking with your horse-face of a boyfriend. I saw a lot the other day. So do me a favour and go do that stuff in your room, you shitty brat.”

“What? I’m not…what!? God, Levi. I’m not sex talking with him. And I’m sorry about the other day.”

“Then I assume you are sex talking with me?” He smirked at her.

“Ah…what?” She said chuckling some. “Do you want me to sex talk to you? Excuse me but don’t you have a girlfriend to—” The beep of her phone interrupted her. Jean had texted her to cancel their plans for that day because his ‘BFF’ — like (y/n) called her—, Mikasa, was depressed about Eren breaking up with her. So Jean was going to stay at Mikasa’s to cheer her up. “What? I can’t believe this guy.” (y/n) never like how much attention Jean gave to Mikasa. And even though she wanted to break up with him, she still got mad when she read the text. Levi paid no attention and continued reading his book.   
(y/n) decided to call Jean to spoke her mind.

“Hi, babe!” (y/n) stood up from the couch and gave her back to Levi.

“Jean! What the fuck!?” She yelled at him.

“Wow, chill (y/—”

“How the fuck do you want me chill!?. We were supposed to spend the night together, Jean. You and me! Not you and Mikasa!” Her voice was mixed with venom.

“Look, I know and I’m sorry. But that Jaeger bastard broke up with her and she is really upset. She needs someone to talk to, (y/n—”

“I don’t fucking care, Jean! This is not the first time you stand me up because of her. Nor it’s going to be the last time.”

“I know, babe. I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to y—”

“Save it.” She sighed. “I’m done, Jean. It’s over.”

“W-what? What are you talking about? Come on, babe. Don’t be like that. I’m really sorry but I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, Jean. Look, I was planning on telling you this today, face to face, but you left me no choice…I’m breaking up with you. I just…I don’t feel the same, anymore. I’m really sorry.”

“Wait, we can still work it out, (y/n). Please.”

“Nah, we can’t Jean. You know that. I know that. And I’m pretty sure Mikasa knows that too.”

“I see… I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why?”

“I get it. It’s my fault. I’m always letting you down. I know I’m not that skill in bed but—”

 “Oh my God, Jean! This is not about your fucking skills in bed. Or the lack of them.” She muttered the last part making Levi smirked at that. Her back was still facing him. “This isn’t all your fault. It is my fault too. But we can’t work it out, Jean. This is over. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“See you around, Jean…”

“See you. And…take care, okay?”

“Yeah, you too. Bye.” And with that, she hung up. Levi placed the book on the couch.

“So…how are things in paradise?” (y/n) turned to face him and glared at him.

“What do you think, Ackerman?” She said angrily.

“Oh? Did I hit a nerve?” He smirked.

 “Jerk… Anyway, what about you? Petra is usually texting you nonstop by now. Is she all right?”

“…I guess.” He says standing up and walking the window.

“You guess? Are you guys okay?”

“We broke up.” He bluntly said.

“What!? When!? Why!?”

“Tch…you are annoying me with your fucking questions, brat”

“I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

“Hmm…Well, if you need someone to talk t—”

“I broke up with her, a couple days ago…”

“Oh. Did something happen between you two?” Levi sighed

“I…it wasn’t the same anymore.”

“ Really? Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Levi. I thought you were planning to marry her?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah… that was before I…” He trailed off.

“Before you..?” she insisted.

“That was before, brat. I didn’t feel the same about her anymore so I broke up with her.”

“I see…Well, I’m glad to hear that you are okay. That’s the only thing that matters to me.” She smiled at him, he blushed a little but she didn’t notice.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I care about you, silly. I consider you one of the most important people in my life and I care about you. That’s it!”

“Tch… and how are you? Considering you just broke up with your boyfriend. And let me tell you, you impressed me. I didn’t know you could curse like that.” He smiled a little.

“What can I say? You are a bad influence on me.”

“Brat…” He said rolling his eyes.

“What a boring Friday night…Say, Levi. Do you want to order some food and watch a movie with me? Let’s celebrate that we are single again!!”

“Guess we could. What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know. Order whatever you want, Levi.”

“You want pizza, don’t you?” (y/n) smiled brightly at him.

“Oh, my God! How did you know?” She chuckled and he sighed.

“I just know you… A lot apparently.”

“I guess after living with a person during four years you get to know them pretty well.”

“I’ll call to order in. what movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know…”

“Maybe one of the new horror movies?”

“Nah…that’s just sex with a little bit of blood. If I wanted to see people fucking each other I’d watch porn not a fucking horror movie.

“Damn right, brat.”

“ Let’s watch a comedy. I need to laugh…”

“Okay, pick one. I’ll be right back.” Levi went to his room where he left his phone, he called Pizza Hut and order two pizzas and then he went back to the living-room.

“Hey, I didn’t know you have this movie.”

“What? Deadpool?”

“Yeah. I wanted to watch it with Jean but he stood me up and so…”

“I wanted to watch it too but I didn’t have the time and Petra didn’t like those kinds of movies. Do you want to watch it?”

“Hell yeah, I do!”

“Good. I’m gonna take a bath. Take care of the pizza guy, they told me he’ll be here in twenty minutes or so.”

“Didn’t you take a shower like…two hours ago after I was finished using it?

“Yeah, so?” (y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Nothing, clean freak.”

“Shut it, brat. I’m not a clean freak.”

“Yeah, whatever you say…”

“Tch. Whatever.”

Twenty-five minutes later (y/n) was placing the pizza, which just arrived, on the coffee table beside some snacks. Levi was still in the bathroom.

“Hey, Levi, can you hurry up? The pizza is already here.”

“Tch, I’m coming brat.”

_Yeah, that’s what you said the other day. Oh my God (y/n)! Stop it!_

“Just hurry. The pizza is getting cold.” He came out of the bathroom all dressed up.

“I’m here, brat. Stop yelling like a mad woman.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Whatever. You took a lot of time in the bath. That’s so not you.”

“I like to relax sometimes. And when I do, I lose track of time. Besides you spend like forty minutes inside the shower, brat.”

“Yeah, I know. But we are not talking about me. We are talking about you.”

“Whatever let’s just eat and watch Deadpool.”

They started eating while watching the movie. (y/n) was laughing a lot and Levi really enjoyed her company. Currently, they were watching the pegging scene where Wade is being dominated by Vanessa, his girlfriend.

“You GO, girl!” (y/n) said laughing at Wade’s scared face.

“Are you into that or what?”

“Hmm…Well, I haven’t tried that before. But I think that being in control must feel really good.”

“Interesting…”

After they finished watching the movie, Levi started cleaning the mess they’ve made and (y/n) was helping him.

“Nice movie. I had a lot of fun tonight, Levi.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“We should do this more often… Okay, I’m finished here.”

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty late and I’m a little sleepy.”

“Okay, have a good night.”

“Thanks! You too. I really can’t believe Petra didn’t like those kinds of movies.”

“There were a lot of things that she didn’t like. Now that I think about it, we didn’t have a lot of thing in common. Too bad I didn’t find out sooner.”

“That sucks, Levi.” He said nothing.

“Well,…it doesn’t matter anymore. You have me and I think we have a LOT in common, so...Yeah. Let’s do this again.” She said smiling.

“You really liked that movie, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Let me guess…your favourite scene was when Wade was being fuck in the ass by his girlfriend…”

“What?...no…?” She laughed. “I’m that easy to read?”

“Like a fucking open book, brat.”

“That’s funny. Because I think no one can read me like you do… Anyway, thanks again Levi. I really had a great time. See you tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night, (y/n)… I had a great time too” He smiled a little bit making her blush. Then she went to sleep and he did the same.


	3. Roommates | Ch.3

_Warning: Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | If you don't like any of this, please don't read it._  
  


Since that Friday two months ago and every Friday after, they would sit together on their big couch and spent their time watching movies, playing video games or simply talking with each other about work, family and friends. At first, Levi didn't talk a lot with her but gradually he started opening up to her and they slowly became close friends, at least closer than a couple of months ago.

(y/n) was currently making some tea for Levi and herself while he was sitting on the couch, his right foot was resting on his left knee. He was texting someone.  
  
"Hey, Levi! Do you want to play a game?" She said while placing two teacups on the coffee table.  
  
"Sure. Just wait a second." He said without taking his eyes off his cell phone. (y/n) sat next to him and took one of the steaming cups.  
  
"Who are you texting?" She asked curiously then took a sip of the hot beverage.  
  
"Shitty glasses."  
  
"I'm sorry. Who?"  
  
"She's a...friend of mine. I suppose I can call her that."  
  
"And what does she want?" She placed the cup on the coffee table.  
  
"She wants me to go out with her and some friends. And I sincerely don't feel like it." He sighed. "Tch, so annoying." He said while replying to one of Hanji's text messages.  
  
"Turn off your phone. What's the big deal, anyway?" Levi looked at her and snorted.  
  
"You don't know that damn freak. She is capable of coming here if I don't reply." He sighed again. "Whatever, I'll just tell her I've got company and then I'll turn it off." He did as he said and then he looked at (y/n) again. "So what's the game you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I don't know if it's a game but we have to share embarrassing things that we've done or that have happened to us."  
  
"It doesn't sound bad."  
  
"Great! I'll go first. Hmm... When I was little I accidentally farted in front of my friends and they laughed at me. It was really embarrassing." He chortled.  
  
"Hmm...when I was a kid I was watching a horror movie with my uncle, I got really scared and I...peed my pants." (y/n) laughed at what he said and choked on her own saliva so she started coughing and laughing at the same time.  
  
"That's what happens when you laugh at other people's misery, brat. Here, try and take a sip of your tea." He handed her the tea cup, she calmed down and took a sip from it.  
  
"Thanks and sorry. But that was a little bit funny."  
  
"Whatever, brat. Your turn."  
  
"Well, if someone makes a joke or says something funny while I'm drinking a beverage I tend to spit out whatever I'm drinking at that moment because it makes my laugh." Levi scrunched up his nose.  
  
"Disgusting."  
  
"Don't blame me, blame whoever makes me laugh while I'm drinking something. Your turn!" She said happily and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is not embarrassing but when I was younger I used to hold tea cups by its handle. One day while I was grabbing a cup full of hot tea, it broke and all its content fell on my legs. It burned me and I cried a lot. My mother cleaned me up and put some kind of cream on my legs. Ever since then I haven't held a cup by its handle."  
  
"Oh, God. Poor baby! So that's why you hold them like that."  
  
"No one knows about it, except my mum... and now you do too."  
  
"I feel flattered." She smiled at him and he clicked his tongue. "When I was little I ate my dog's food."  
  
"You were a disgusting little brat." (y/n) laughed.  
  
"Oh! Shut up, pants wetter."  
  
"The fuck did you just say?" He grumpily said.  
  
"I said it is your turn, my friend." he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't look at me like that...You've started it." He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.  
  
"When I was little I use to tell my mother that I would marry her when I grew up. And I pecked her on the lips."  
  
"Awww! That's not embarrassing, that's cute! And I pecked my mum on the lips too. We were watching TV on her bed and my little brother pecked her on the lips so I did the same. I guess I was jealous." She chuckled a little.  
  
"Okay then... My uncle caught me while I was masturbating for the first time."  
  
"Oh, my God!" She laughed. "And what did he do or say?"  
  
"Tch, he just laughed it off. And then we had the talk..."  
  
"Sounds like fun." She sarcastically said. "And did you um...finished?" She laughed again.  
  
"No. He ruined the mood."  
  
"That sucks! Poor little Levi."  
  
"Hey! Don't call me 'little', fart girl."  
  
"Don't call me like that, momma's boy."  
  
"I'm not a momma's boy, you shitty brat!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." She looked to the side, thinking about something to say. "You know...your uncle isn't the only one who caught you jerking off, Levi." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, brat?"  
  
"Hm...Remember that day when you came into the apartment while Jean and I were having sex?" He made a gesture for her to continue. "Well soon after you went to your room, Jean left and I wanted to apologise to you." She made a pause." It's funny. Now that I remember I was simply wearing a see-through robe...I'm an idiot. Anyway, I walked towards your bedroom and I heard noises coming through the door. It was slightly opened so I just pushed it a little bit." By now, Levi had a sulking face. "D-don't look at me like that. I called your name first and you didn't answer and then I heard you saying my name."  _Moaning it, actually._ "So, like I said I pushed the door slightly and I saw you jerking— hey! Where are you going?" While she was saying the last sentence, he stood up from the couch and then he started walking towards his room without looking at her. He looked pissed. "Hey, Levi! Come back!" She followed after him. "Look I'm sorry but we are even right? I-I mean you watched us having sex so... I know it was an accident but... Please, don't be mad at—" He closed his bedroom door almost hitting her nose. "Please, Levi." She heard him locking the door. He was very embarrassed. Not only did she see him pleasuring himself, but she also heard him moaning her name. He couldn't even look at her in the eyes so he decided to lock himself in his room. "Look... I understand it. You must feel really embarrassed but don't be. I should be embarrassed and I kind of am...You see there's more I have to tell you. I didn't leave when I found you doing that, I-I...I stayed and watched as you pleasured yourself... That's not quite it. Also I..."  _Don't hate me, please._ "I touched myself while watching you."  _Great way of ruining your chance to be with him, (y/n). You ARE and idiot!_ "Look, I'm sorry. And I know. I'm a fucking pervert. I...please don't hate me, Levi. You mean a lot to me. Plea—AAHH!" While she was talking, he quickly unlocked the door and opened it pulling her inside and closing the door again trapping her between his body and said door; his right leg was separating her legs. "Levi, what are youmph—?" She was interrupted by a pair of thin lips on her own. (y/n)'s eyes went wide. She was surprised, she couldn't believe he was kissing her but she returned the kiss, nonetheless and placed one of her hands on his neck, caressing it with her thumb while her other hand tangled itself in his silky hair. He licked her lips asking for permission so as to explore her mouth with his tongue but she didn't let him. So he slipped his right hand under the hoodie she was wearing and fondled one of her breasts while holding her by the waist with his other hand. He smirked because she wasn't wearing a bra. She moaned when she felt his cold hand against her skin, he took this opportunity to explore her mouth. Then he slipped his left hand under her hoodie caressing her skin all the way up to her left boob. He stroked them until he felt her perking nipples against the palms of his hands so he started teasing them. He pinched them and rolled them between his indexes and thumbs. Her back arched forward and she moaned against his mouth.  _Oh, God! I want this so bad. But I don't want a one night stand with him...should I stop him?_ He then pressed his knee against her crotch and started rubbing it. Consequently, she grinded her hips against his knee. The make out session was becoming very steamy.  _I can't._ _I have to stop this. I want this but not like this._ She abruptly broke away from the kiss. "What was that?" He raised an eyebrow at her while taking his hands off of her. " I-I mean why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious, brat?"  
  
"No. No, it's not. Look I'm not a one night stand kind of woman. I know things got steamy and I'm sorry. But if you were thinking o—" He sighed.  
  
"I like you, idiot!" He flicked her forehead.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts, you meanie!" She pouted.  
  
"That's what you get for being an idiot. I don't want to have sex with yo—"  
  
"What? You don't?" She looked sadly at the floor.  
  
"Tch, really? After what we've just done? Of course, I want to have sex with you! I want you so badly, brat. But I don't want just that. I don't want a one night stand either." She smiled at him.  
  
"You must think I'm a pervert after all I did..." She looked down again.  
  
"That's not true. I'm the pervert one." He rested his head on her left shoulder. "I watched as you were being fucked by another man, got turned on and jerked off while thinking about your face, your body and your moans..."  
  
"Guess we are made for each other, huh? We are both perverts, after all." She patted his back. Levi raised his head to look at her.  
  
"Say, do you want to go out with me? Like on a...date." His cheeks turned a little pink.  
  
"I would love that, you big dork." She smiled and leant in to peck his lips.  
  
"It's a date, then." He returned the kiss and looked at her with love in his eyes. (y/n) awkwardly coughed.  
  
"I-I should go now, you know...I need to take care of some things and so do YOU, apparently." She smirked while looking at his crotch.  
  
"Do you need a hand with that, brat?" He smirked making her blushed.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be just fine. Besides...I know it's probably stupid but I don't want to rush things, okay?" She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I understand and I agree with you."  
  
"Good. See you tomorrow, then." She smiled and kissed him once more.  
  
"See you." He returned the kiss and then she made her way out of his room. Before closing the door Levi said something that made her cheeks turn redder. "Try not to peep at me this time, will you?"  
  
"Screw you too, Ackerman!" She raised her middle finger at him.


	4. Roommates | Ch.4

_Warning: Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations |_ _Read at your own risk._   
  
  
  


"Wake up, brat! I'm preparing breakfast, so get ready and go to the kitchen." That was what (y/n) heard after three solid knocks on her bedroom door. She grunted in response and covered her eyes with her right arm. She loved Levi but she was really tired because they stayed up late last night and she needed her precious sleep. When she was about to doze off, her legs were carefully spread and then she felt feathered-like kisses on her inner thighs getting closer to her womanhood.  
  
"Hmm...Levi, what are you doing?" She asked but she got no reply. Then she felt butterfly kisses on her outer and inner lips. Her heartbeat increased and her breathing became laboured. She was biting her lips so as not to moan out loud. But she couldn't help it when a hot and wet tongue slid from her opening till it reached her clitoris, flicking, sucking, licking and caressing it earning quite a few moans of his name. Then he stopped, she could feel his hot breath on her wet entrance. He started teasing it with the tip of his tongue, slowly licking it.  
  
"Fuck, Levi. I just want you so badly." She moaned then she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"Well, I just came here to tell you to get the fuck up because breakfast's getting cold. I guess you are really busy having a wet dream about me. I'll leave you to that."  
  
"W-what?" She removed her arm from her face, opened her eyes and saw a very flushed Levi standing by her bed looking away from her.  
  
"No wonder why you were repeating my name." The colour has drained off her face.  
  
"I-I'll be ready in a minute." She said getting up.  
  
"Need a hand?" He said smirking and looking at her. In return (y/n) threw him a pillow which he easily dodged.  
  
"Get the fuck out, you pervert!"  
  
"You were having a wet dream about me and I'm the pervert one?"  
  
"Get out, get out, get out!" She hurriedly said while pushing him out the door.  
  
"Tch. Hurry up, brat." He left the room and went to the kitchen. After five minutes she showed up.  
  
"Took you long enough, brat." He said taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Shut up, Levi." She growled.  
  
"Oh? Moody are we?" He asked cockily "I thought you 'wanted me so badly'." He teased her.  
  
"Yeah, I had a wet dream and you were in it, can we move on and act like the adults we are?" He ignored her question.  
  
"Was I good?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were..."She muttered making him smirk.  
  
"Come again? I couldn't properly hear you." He teased her again.  
  
“God damn it, Levi! You were giving me a hella good blowjob! Are you fucking happy now, you old pervert?" She yelled at him, her cheeks burned with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that old. I'm only a couple years older than you, brat"  
  
"So you are assuming that you are a pervert then?" She grinned.  
  
"Tch...Shut up, panty wetter." He muttered.  
  
"The fuck did you just call me, Levi?" She said, taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"Panty wetter." He repeated. "That's my new nickname for you." He placed his cup down.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"It's true, so why not?" He smirked.  
  
"Because... Agh fuck off!" She huffed.  
  
"You know, you look pretty when you get angry." She sighed.  
  
"Don't. Just... don't." He slightly smiled.

“Whatever. Eat your breakfast before it gets colder.” They ate in silence for a while until (y/n) spoke.  
  
"About the date..."  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I could cook dinner for both of us." She was amazed.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook. I mean, besides breakfast."  
  
"I usually cooked for Petra when we were dating." He said finishing his tea.  
  
"Really? I thought she cooked for you."  
  
"She did... once. She was a lazy ass, just like you." She frowned.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a lazy ass. Besides, I cooked you more than once."  
  
"Yeah, you cooked for me many times but you are still a lazy ass, brat."  
  
"How come?" She inquired.  
  
"You never clean your fucking room. It's a mess."  
  
"It's not _that_ bad." She stressed that word.  
  
"Are you kidding me, brat? Your bed looks like a bunch of monkeys had sex on it."  
  
"Clean freak..." She muttered.  
  
"Panty wetter." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Stop calling me that, Levi." She said annoyed at the nickname.  
  
"Stop calling me 'clean freak', then." She sighed.  
  
"Fine. I won't call you 'clean freak' anymore."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What are you cooking, then?"  
  
“Creamy lemon butter chicken.”  
  
"Isn't that a recipe from Tasty?" He looked away.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"It is! I 'love' it the other day on Facebook. You lovely little thing." She smiled dreamily.  
  
"Tch, I'm not little." She chuckled.  
  
"You are really cute." She smiled at him and he blushed.  
  
"Whatever. It will be my first time cooking it so don't get your hopes up."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sure it will be super tasty. Hey, I can bake a chocolate cake if you want."  
  
"Sure. Just don't forget to do the laundry and clean the bathroom. Today's your turn, brat."  
  
"Ugh. Right..." After they finished breakfast (y/n) went to do the laundry while Levi cleaned the whole kitchen. They took a break to have lunch and then Levi prepared the food for that night while (y/n) cleaned the bathroom. When she was done with it, she went to her room, she grabbed her phone and use the app ‘Play Music’ to listen to her favourite songs while cleaning the room. After a while, Levi finished with his task and decided to take a look at (y/n)’s work.  
  
"Hey. Have you finished cleaning your room?" (y/n) turned the music off.  
  
"Yeah, I've just finished. How does it look?"  
  
"At least it doesn’t look like a bunch of monkeys had sex on it."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"I've finished using the kitchen. You can bake the cake now."  
  
"Perfect. Will you help me?"  
  
"Can't you do it by yourself?"  
  
"I can. But I wanted to do it with you." She sweetly smiled at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great!" They went to the kitchen and (y/n) took all the utensils and ingredients she needed to bake the cake.  
  
"That's all you need? Three eggs, flour, butter and milk?"  
  
"Yeah, it says right here in the box. Look." She showed him the box and he simply looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Really? A boxed cake?"  
  
"Yeah..? What's the problem?"  
  
"I thought you knew how to bake a homemade cake." She chuckled.  
  
"Nope. I don’t. But this taste good, so..." She winked at him and he sighed.  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me?" He shook his head.  
  
"Oh, come on. You'll like it."  
  
"If you say so..." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's start... Hmmm, Could you butter up the baking pan and then pour a little flour on it while I heat the oven?" He did as she said. "Great, now I'll crack the eggs and add the milk in this bowl." She showed him a white bowl "Then I’ll add the cake mix to it and then I'll beat it." While she mixed it with the electric mixer she started singing. "Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated." Levi slightly laughed at her. "Are you...laughing?" She gasped and chuckled "Oh, my God! This is amazing! I made Levi laugh! Achievement earned." She laughed.  
  
"You are an idiot." He rolled his eyes smirking.  
  
"But I'm  _your_ idiot!" When the mix was ready she poured it into the baking pan and then she placed the pan inside the oven. "That's it. Now we wait for an hour till it's ready." She smiled.  
  
"No, now we clean the kitchen."  
  
"Right..." She rolled her eyes and muttered "Clean freak."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I didn't say anything, Levi. You must be hearing things."  
  
"Yeah. Sure, brat. Start cleaning already!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." She gave Levi all the dirty utensils for him to wash and then she cleaned the counter. She was about to put the flour on the shelf when an idea came to her mind. She stuck her hand inside the packet of flour and grabbed all she could with her hand. Then she pulled her hand out of it, placed the packet on the counter and turned to face Levi who was drying the utensils.  
  
"Hey, Levi." She said and he turned to face her humming in response. "Merry Christmas!!" She excitedly said while extending her hand and blowing on it. The flour was everywhere: in his hair, on his shirt, on his face; even his eyelashes were covered with it, and some of it fall on the floor. Levi, fortunately, closed his eyes just in time so the flour didn’t touch his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Levi, are you okay? You look pale. You even have grey hair and grey eyelashes...Jeez, you  _are_  getting old, man." She said between giggles.  
  
"Brat! You-better-fucking-run." He opened his eyes and glared at her. "NOW!" He yelled and started running after her in the kitchen. (y/n) was screaming and laughing at the same time until he cornered her against the counter, caging her with his arms.  
  
"Please, don't kill me. I'm too young and pretty to die, Levi." She smiled awkwardly. Without her noticing, Levi stuck his hand on the packet of flour and then he slowly pulled it out.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't kill the girl I love." She sweetly smiled at him.  
  
"Aaaw. That's very cute, Levi." He leant his face towards hers and she closed her eyes expecting to be kissed. Levi took this opportunity to blow the flour on her face earning a gasp from her. Now her face and hair also were covered with flour. "What the...You little clean freak midget! I'm going-" He interrupted her.  
  
"I thought you weren't calling me clean freak anymore, panty wetter." (y/n) pouted.  
  
"You are so mean, Levi. I thought you were going to kiss me."  
  
"That was the point." He smirked and she pouted even more.  
  
"I don't like you anymore." She looked away from him. He took her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, brat." He roughly kissed her and she kissed back, opening her mouth for him to stick his tongue. After a while, they broke the kiss.  
  
"You taste like flour." She pouted again and laughed when he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower. This better is clean when I come back."  
  
"Hey! You made a mess too. Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"Nope." And with that, he left to the bathroom.  
  
"I fucking hate you, you midget." She muttered to herself while sweeping the kitchen floor.  
  
  


**_~~~Time skip~~~After dinner~~~_ **

  
  
"Mmm, Levi. That chicken was  _really good_." She said stressing the last two words while putting the last dried plate on a little cabinet.  
  
"The chocolate cake wasn't half bad either." He smirked at her.  
  
"Thank you. I told you, you would like it." She winked at him.  
  
"Tch, whatever. Want more wine?"  
  
"Sure." She handed him a glass and he poured some wine into it, then he handed it back to her and filled his own glass. "Thanks." She smiled and took a sip from it. "You know...I had a great time today. We should cook together more often". She laughed a little.  
  
"Hm. I don't know about that. You really made a mess, brat." She chuckled. "Not only that. You also blew flour on my face. That's not nice." She playfully gasped and laughed.  
  
"You did the same, Mister. Besides, I'm a naughty girl, what did you expect?" She smirked. He smirked back and drank all the wine in one gulp.  
  
"Heh. You need to be punished then." He got closer to her and grabbed her firmly by the waist. She placed the glass of wine on the counter and placed her hands on either side of his neck.   
  
"Go ahead.  _Punish me_ , Levi." She purred. He leant forward to peck her lips and then he pressed his forehead against hers.

 

   

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. I know we agreed not to rush it. But God, I want you to take me right here, right now." He smirked and kissed her roughly. Her hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in it while Levi's hands grabbed her butt and squeezed it earning a few moans from her. (y/n) was simply wearing a black hoodie and grey shorts. One of his hands slid under her hoodie and went up to her chest. He smirked when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
  
"You are not wearing a bra..." He fondled her right breast.  
  
"Is that a problem?" She teased.  
  
"No, it makes things easier." He lifted her hoodie and she lifted her arms so it would be easier for him to take it off her. Levi looked at her naked body hungrily. "They are much bigger than I imagined." He kissed her again, his tongue passed through her lips invading her mouth; she tasted like the Chardonnay they had been drinking previously. His hands were massaging her boobs while hers were undoing the bottoms of the shirt he was wearing. When she finished her hands explored his firm chest. She caressed his abs and teased his nipples a little until he lifted her body by her thighs and placed her on the edge of the kitchen table, then he took her shorts off while kissing her. To his surprise, she was not wearing any panties. "So you decided going commando tonight, huh?" She smirked and started unbuckling his belt. "Eager are we?"  
  
"You have no idea, Ackerman." He swatted her hands away and separated her legs. She leant back on the table supporting herself with her hands and elbows and closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt Levi's hot breath near her womanhood and then she felt a hot and wet muscle on her bundle of nerves. She mewled in delight, eyes rolling backwards. Levi licked her clitoris like it was a Popsicle. He started slowly and then he licked her faster until he took her little clitoris between his lips and sucked on it. She felt pure ecstasy and she could feel how her vagina was getting wetter which every touch of his tongue. While doing this, he introduced one finger inside of her making her arch her body towards him. He pumped it in and out of her a few times before adding a second finger and the repeated the process until he found her G-spot which he caressed with his fingers making her scream his name out loud. He was stimulating two erogenous areas at the same time and the feeling was overwhelming. She could feel her orgasm getting closer.  
  
"L-Levi sto-stop. I'm gonna c-cum." Levi slowly stopped his ministrations and pulled his fingers out.  
  
"What? Don't you like it?"  
  
"I do but..." She bit her bottom lip and sensually slid her hand down her chest and belly until it reached her pussy. With her index and middle finger, she spread her lips revealing her dripping hole. "I want you here," Levi grunted in response and quickly removed his pants and boxers revealing his huge and dripping cock. He spread her legs a little more and positioned himself in front of her; his dick was touching her entrance. He was about to penetrate her but he hesitated. "Is something wrong?" She worriedly asked.  
  
"The condoms are in my room." She smiled relieved.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm on the pill." As soon as she finished her sentence, Levi slowly entered her. He was bigger than her ex-boyfriend so it hurt a little but it quickly disappeared once he started thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.  
The only things that could be heard were their quick and shallow breaths mixed with her moans and the sound of skin slapping skin.  
  
"Lev-ahh! F-faster." She begged breathlessly. He then pulled out almost completely and roughly thrust inside her fastening his pace. They were both reaching their peaks. She was repeating his name as if it was her mantra. A drop of sweat went down her neck towards her cleavage.  He was watching her breasts which were bouncing up and down with every thrust he made. She could feel his cock twitching inside of her. He was really close to orgasm and so was she. After a few more erratic thrusts they cummed together. Levi released his sperm inside of her and she released her juices along his shaft followed by a loud moan of his name.  
Levi pulled out of her and leant his head to kiss her.  
  
"I love you." He said between sloppy kisses.  
  
"Love you too." She replied out of breath. He then rested his head on her chest. He could feel how her beating heart slowly returned to its normal pace. After they caught their breaths Levi lifted his head.  
  
"Want to take a shower?"  
  
"Only if you carry me." She smiled at him.  
  
"Tch, lazy brat." He lifted her and carried her to the bathroom where they did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Jean © Isayama Hajime  
> Petra © Isayama Hajime  
> Mikasa © Isayama Hajime  
> The story belongs to me but the picture does not!


End file.
